Borg
"Jesteśmy Borg. Opuśćcie osłony i poddajcie się. Dodamy wasze cechy biologiczne i technologiczne do naszej. Wasza kultura zostanie zmieniona by służyć nam. Opór jest daremny." : Borg to pseudo-gatunek cybernetycznych istot (cyborgów) pochodzących z Kwadrantu Delta uznawany za najgroźniejszą cywilizacje zamieszkującą naszą galaktykę. Wśród Borg nie istnieje koncept indywidualnej osobowości. Wszystkie umysły połączone są w całość, tworząc kolektywną świadomość dążącą poprzez asymilację do jednego celu: doskonałości. Fizjologia thumb|Trzy drony Borg - jedna pochodzenia [[Klingoni|klingońskiego]] Fizjologia każdego drona Borg różni się - odpowiada gatunkowi którym był przed asymilacją. ( ) Drony to zazwyczaj typowe humanoidy, chociaż Kolektyw udowodnił, że potrafi asymilować nie-humanoidalne formy życia. ( ) Jedynie Gatunek 8472 okazał się być odporny na asymilacje. Po procesie asymilacji drony tracą włosy, zaś ich skóra nabiera trupioszarego koloru. Cybernetyczne implanty są dołączane chirurgicznie lub rosną wewnątrz budowane przez nanity (Nanosondy) wstrzyknięte do krwiobiegu. ( ) ( ) Działanie i budowa implantów zależą od funkcji do jakiej dron jest przeznaczony, część jednak jest taka sama u wszystkich członków Kolektywu. Częste jest usunięcie narządu (kończyny, oka lub części wnętrzności) i zastąpienie go mechanicznymi i elektronicznymi wszczepami. Te różnorodne implanty wspomagają i wzmacniają funkcje organizmu. ( ) right|thumb|96pxImplanty w pełni zasymilowanego drona, pozwalają mu funkcjonować długi okres czas bez jedzenia, wody a nawet powietrza, nie potrzebują typowych składników odżywczych. Dron potrzebuje jedynie uzupełniać energie aby utrzymać implanty, które z kolei utrzymują biologiczne funkcje organizmu. Energia ta jest dostarczana podczas cyklu regeneracji w specjalnych urządzeniach tzw. alkowach Borg. ( ) Neuronowe urządzenie nadawczo-odbiorcze umożliwia dronom łączenie się w kolektywną świadomość. ( ) Indywidualne pole siłowe chroni pojedynczego drona przed większością ataków z broni energetycznej. ( ) Począwszy od 2373 każdy dron posiadał parę rurek asymilacyjnych zatopionych w ręce, w celu natychmiastowego wstrzykiwania wrogom nanitów (nanosond) Borg. ( ) Drony zaprojektowano również, by w razie wystąpienia usterki dezaktywowały się a nawet ich ciała "wyparowywały", tym samym pozwalając kolektywowi na usuwanie uszkodzonych lub martwych dronów bez zostawiania śladów które mogłyby zostać wykorzystane przez nieprzyjaciela. ( ) Schwytany dron Trzy z Pięciu zwróciła uwagę na to, że to "wyparowanie" mogło być wchłanianiem zwrotnym, swego rodzaju pokarmem dla innych dronów. ( ) Jedno z tych zabezpieczeń miało na celu dezaktywacji drona, gdy te doświadczały silnego stanu emocjonalnego - Borg interpretował to jako znak do odłączenia od wspólnego umysłu. ( ) Wraz z długością przebywania w Kolektywie ilość implantów rośnie. Nie jest jasne czy jest to spowodowane koniecznością wymiany obumarłych organów czy też jest to swoisty "naturalny" rozwój każdego drona. Po dłuższym okresie czasu niemożliwe jest całkowite wyekstrahowanie wszczepów i nanosond bez uśmiercania organizmu. Każdy dron wyposażony jest w szereg urządzeń, takich jak: * lokalizator, * mechanizm asymilacyjny, * nanosondy, * implant korowy, * egzoszkielet, * implant oczny, * podprocesor wokalny. Każdy dron posiada również unikalną, przypisaną częstotliwość transłącza, dzięki któremu utrzymuje łączność z Kolektywem. ( ). Historia 2366 - 2367 Pierwsza inwazja Borg na Sektor 001. (TNG: The Best of Both Worlds, Part I i Part II) Cytaty o Borg "Borg to "ostateczny użytkownik". Są odmienni od wszystkiego co Federacja spotkała dotychczas. Nie interesują ich ani podboje polityczne, ani władza, ani potęga jaką znacie... Są po prostu zainteresowani waszym okrętem, jego technologią. Zidentyfikowali ją jako coś, co mogą... '''skonsumować'." :- Q "''Nie prześcigniecie ich, nie zniszczycie. Jeśli uszkodzicie ich okręt, przetrwa to co najistotniejsze. Zregenerują się i ruszą za wami. Są '''nieustępliwi'." :- Q "''Jako Kolektyw, Borg nie zna miłosierdzia, bo kieruje nim jedna myśl: pragną podboju. Obce im jest sumienie czy granice." :- Jean-Luc Picard "Myślę, że ze wszystkich gatunków, które napotkaliśmy Borg są najbliżsi czystemu złu." :- Amasov "Nie byłam przy tym, ale z tego co mi opowiadano wiem, że przeszli jak burza przez nasz układ słoneczny. Kiedy odlecieli nie zostało prawie nic z mojej cywilizacji." :- Guinan "Cały czas myślę o Borg... Jak bardzo nienawidziłem ich... obojętności w tym jak próbowali nas eksterminować. I pytam sam siebie: czy nie byłbym taki jak oni, gdybym zniszczył inny wszechświat na korzyść mojego?" :- Benjamin Sisko "Wiesz co? W pewien sposób jesteście gorsi niż Borg. Przynajmniej oni ostrzegają o tym, że przybyli asymilować. Wy zaś jesteście podstępni... Asymilujecie ludzi, a oni nawet o tym nie wiedzą." :- Michael Eddington (do Benjamina Sisko, dowódcy Deep Space 9) "Kolektyw jest jak żywioł. Nikt nie żywi urazy do burzy zbierającej się na horyzoncie. Po prostu starasz się jej uniknąć." :- Arturis "Borg nie wiedzieliby co to dobra zabawa nawet gdyby zasymilowali lunapark." :- B'Elanna Torres (do Siedem z Dziewięciu i Tuvoka, na temat zajęć w czasie wolnym) "Borg - nudziarze Galaktyki." :-Doktor (do Siedem z Dziewięciu) "Nie prowokuj Borg" :-Q (do swojego syna, Q) "Borg? Brzmi jak szwedzki." :-Lily Sloane (do Kapitana Jean-Luc Picarda) Kultura Okręty *Nie jest to typowy statek kosmiczny. *Są to latające sześciany o niebywale szybkiej regeneracji i zdolności adaptowania się do częstotliwości broni ( zarówno Fazerów jak i torped Technologia Technologia Borg to połączenie technologii zasymilowanych kultur z technologią rozwiniętą przez Kolektyw w celu pokonania przeszkód w realizacji celu Borg. Kiedy Borg staje przed problemem którego nie może rozwiązać, cały Kolektyw pracuje wspólnie, rozważa wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania i wybiera a potem wprowadza w życie jedno najbardziej wydajne. Wykorzystując wyjątkowe umiejętności pojedynczych dron, połączona świadomość może rozwijać nowe technologie w tempie mogącym dziwić pojedyncze jednostki. ( ) Technologie okrętów *Borg sześcian Technologie dron Patrz także Tło Gdzie można zobaczyć * TNG: ** "Q Who" ** "The Best of Both Worlds" ** "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" ** "I, Borg" ** "Descent, Part I" ** "Descent, Part II" * DS9: ** "Emissary" *''Star Trek: First Contact'' * VOY: ** "Blood Fever" (corpse) ** "Unity" ** "Scorpion" ** "Scorpion, Part II" ** "The Raven" ** "Living Witness" (holograms) ** "One" (hallucinations) ** "Hope and Fear" ** "Drone" ** "Dark Frontier" ** "Collective" ** "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" (holograms) ** "Child's Play" ** "Unimatrix Zero" ** "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" ** "Imperfection" ** "Flesh and Blood" (hologram) ** "Shattered" ** "Q2" ** "Endgame" * ENT: ** "Regeneration" eo:Borg ca:Borg cs:Borg de:Borg en:Borg es:Borg fr:Borg it:Borg ja:ボーグ nl:Borg pt:Borg ru:Борг sv:Borger uk:Борґ Kategoria:Gatunki Kategoria:Borg gatunki Kategoria:Borg Kolektyw Kategoria:Delta Kwadrant